User talk:Rekuta
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3437#6|Tania a witch? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FriedFigs (talk) 18:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Q&A Info Hey Rekuta, since you have a couple WH volumes, do you know any interesting information that can be found in the Q&A section and isn't on the wiki? Btw, if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. FriedFigs (talk) 06:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Chapters and Volumes As requested, the mistakes made on the Chapters and Volumes page are: *Volume chapters are usually made up of two magazine chapters, although that isn't always the case but most of the time it is. *When listing the chapters, you should change the |kr chapters= if you're gonna change |chapters= (it's code so you should refer to the page) since they go hand in hand *Except for the first and last chapter listed under each volume, all of them need to end in ' '. There aren't that many mistakes considering you're green. Enjoy the book ;) FriedFigs (talk) 10:43, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Vol. 5 Extras I've been looking through the volume raws and I came across something I thought might be interesting at the back of Volume 5 where they listed information about a couple A-Class WHs such as the main characters, Cougar and Alv. Unfortunately I can't read Korean so I was wondering if you are willing to give a quick summary of what it says from your volume. It should be right next to the D-Class WHs' Character Profiles. Sorry for asking so many favors from you and thanks for all the information you've told me so far. FriedFigs (talk) 03:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, i'm not sure if that's the intel you want, but in Vol 5, the author talks about the personal emblems some of the main characters wears. Tasha: His emblem, called Florence , has the form of a flower. Every WH wears it, because Edea Florence made it. Tasha kept it as a tribute to his master. Xing(Yue): His emblem is the ying/yang sign. It's Bi Seol (Visul) who chose this symbol of the universe as a talisman. Even though Xing ignores it, his famous lightning fist is based on the ying/ yang law. Tarras: his emblem is called Prithvi, like the god of earth his family always worshipped. It is thanks to this divinity that he has the ability to command the earth's spirits. Cooga: His emblem is named Gungnir, Like the spear that has the power of throwing lightning bolts. His fighting technique is directly inspired from that legendary weapon. Alv: Her emblem is the golden helmet. Unlike many witches, she's incapable of casting spells. But she has the ability to create golden items indefinitely. This is why she wears the goldsmith's insignia. Each Black WH is being attributed an unique insignia. The emblem allow to guess a certain number of things on the life and the abilities of its wearer. By the way, Cooga is a rare male ESP ( they are more female ESP) and the author stated that they would be a far more powerful group if they were more of them (Vol 3 Extras). Hope that's what you wanted. Rekuta (talk) 12:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's exactly what I want, thanks a lot. Usually you reply to people's messages by leaving another one on their talk page, not your own. Also when releasing large amounts of information, it's probably better to do it as a blog post instead of using the forum. Is there a Q&A section in every volume? Thanks again for providing so much information in such a short time :) :FriedFigs (talk) 13:48, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::You don't need to upload information from Vol. 2 & 10 Character Profiles since it's already been scanlated into English. If you ever want to be an admin of this wiki, you'll have my approval. ::FriedFigs (talk) 11:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Fair enough, it's just that I'll be leaving this wiki next year :/ (I'll probably check in every month or two though). Why don't you upload the info from character profiles directly to their pages? :::FriedFigs (talk) 11:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm doing it now so you probably don't need to worry about it, but you usually go into source mode or you can hover over the puzzle piece at the start of the page and press "edit". FriedFigs (talk) 12:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Could you please check the info from Elmar Hyacinth, Vihyungrang and Visul with the character profile from Vol. 5. Thanks - FriedFigs (talk) 13:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure if I'm bothering you too much but could you release the information from the character profiles (only Vol. 3 & 5) that aren't the details as a blog post so I can double check your edits? That will include hobbies, likes, dislikes and the summary paragraph. I know I'm asking a lot from you so take as long as you want. - FriedFigs (talk) 12:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No, I don't think I'll be able to interpretate French. Do what you did with the D-Class WHs' character profiles if that's alright, what do you think about creating a page solely for the character profiles? Merry Christmas :) :::::::FriedFigs (talk) 01:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty sure there isn't a page suited for adding information from character profiles. You could always make a new page, unless you want me to. What do you think about adding all the Q&A info into one page? ::::::::FriedFigs (talk) 08:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking the information would be more organized by using the page as a checklist to ensure that all the Q&A information was added but whatever works with you is good. If a Character Profile page was added, I could incorporate the images from the actual part in the volume into the page but I guess just adding it to the character's gallery should be fine. FriedFigs (talk) 12:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you don't have Photoshop, use Microsoft Office Picture Paint Manager which is available on all windows pc but if you want more editing options, use [http://pixlr.com/editor/ Pixlr Editor]. If there were to be a Character Profile's page, I'd be able to add all the images and details that can be interpreted from Korean raws as well as all the info from Vol. 1, 6 & 10, which only leaves Vol. 3 & 5 to you but right now that page doesn't have a high priority so I'll leave it at that. My internet connection hasn't been good so I'll probably be on this wiki until mid January in order to update more. :FriedFigs (talk) 12:41, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Vol. 3 Aliases Some of the French Character Profile Vol. 3 aliases are a bit off (Cougar and Words'). I know for a fact that the French Volume mistranslated it since the French Wikipedia page provided the same information you changed, proof of this misinformation is I got Cougar and Words' alias from the original Character Profile yet they have very different definitions to the French one. Cougar's one is the best example since his alias was released officially in English as well in Ch24 P26 (you can check that the Korean words under the English alias is the same as the Character Profile), differences in information like this is the main reason why I was against the Female Espers, as well as it sounding unrealistic within the WH Universe (I wonder how I can state that about a science-fiction world). You've gotten pretty good at coding, I've found that the Community Wiki has been the best resource to learn new stuff so you should use it. Please remember the Trivia section is only for information that can't fit into other sections unless you're adding the Character Profile. You can do multiple references to one source by typing something like Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 00, Page 00 for the first time you're using that reference and you use ' for all the ones following after it. FriedFigs (talk) 07:44, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Happy New Year! What's your opinion on the main page's sectioned blocks, do you think they should have borders or some other feature added? Did volume 1-3 have color splashes (Chapter Covers has examples of them)? If you want anything such as a colored username or help with something, feel free to ask. :FriedFigs (talk) 13:20, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Wikia.css The background and making the links glow can be altered in MediaWiki:Wikia.css but MediaWiki pages can only be modified by admins. The glowing links take more time to appear compared to the underlining but I'll add it later on if you feel strongly about it. The "main page images" is actually the background and appears on every page, but what image do you want to replace it with? It's always good to hear the opinions of others when it comes to customization (usually the more people's opinion you have, the better the wiki's gonna be), either way, you've earned the right. Do you want a colored username like with me and DQueenie? FriedFigs (talk) 08:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I personally think having just the WH symbol as the background would be too empty but what color would you use for the background and symbol and would you add anything else? If you don't like the color of your username, you can choose one from the Color page or get the Hex code (RGB) from photoshop or pixlr. I've also shrank the default font size and made the table of contents and thumbnail backgrounds darker, personally I think it's an improvement but what do you think? :FriedFigs (talk) 11:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Tasks I'm going to try to add tasks to do on the Community Portal so if you want something to do, go there. This will include many minor edits which will boost peoples edit count, feel free to add tasks there as well. Do you want me to make a '''Page Guideline page? FriedFigs (talk) 12:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Rekuta, could you please watch this and see if there's any useful information from it, it's a French interview. There's also some issues with some names I'm curious about, what's the French name for Visul, Vihyungrang, Eunryu, Eun Sul-Hwa and in Vol.10 P109 (Ch50 P31), does Merlin describe himself as a wizard? Could you also scan the chapter covers of Volume 15 (this includes the inner cover, color splash but not the volume cover), MangaCow aren't doing much right now so I was thinking of using your scans, of course I'll try to clean the images. Sorry for giving you so many tasks. :FriedFigs (talk) 03:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::You're amazing, thank you :D you can just make a link to the image by adding image name.jpg ::FriedFigs (talk) 08:38, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Could you also scan the individual chapter covers? The French names of the characters I listed earlier can be found in the volumes... Like how Visul is Bi Seol (found out using the French Wikipedia page). You can use the character profiles to find out, Vihyungrang's one is in Volume 5, Eunryu's on Volume 10 and Eun Sul-Hwa has her name all over Volume 12 (not character profile). I cleaned the inner cover and cropped the color splash (I don't know how to clean colored images), what do you think? :::FriedFigs (talk) 13:32, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Under where it says Witch Hunter Wiki in the fancy red font, there's a bold (B'), italic (''i) and link button (linked chains). Press the link button and copy the file name (e.g. File:SCAN0056.jpg, make sure you include the "File:" part) into the '''Target Page or URL section and press OK at the bottom [this is all in Visual mode]. It actually doesn't matter much because I check the page so you can just alert me when you upload the images and not make a link. Thanks for the names, do you think I should make a French names parameter in the Character Infobox, if so, it'll be applied to characters without a clear English name. ::::FriedFigs (talk) 09:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see the uploads so you don't need to alert me anymore. Thank you :D :::::FriedFigs (talk) 10:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm from the place the Australian Open is taking place (tennis). The thing with the names I asked for earlier, they haven't been released officially which means the translators might be translating it wrong. For the file links, type File:SCAN0056.jpg to make File:SCAN0056.jpg, File:SCAN0057.jpg for File:SCAN0057.jpg and File:Inner Cover 15.png to do File:Inner Cover 15.png. Try this out on an edit page and use the preview button to see it. Earlier you used a fullstop in File: instead of a colon. FriedFigs (talk) 11:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't matter which mode you type it in, copy File:Color Splash 5.1.png and see for yourself. Love Tsonga and Federer, hate Nadal, he sweats too much. Too bad Tsonga got knocked out, his winning dance is the best, you a tennis fan? :FriedFigs (talk) 11:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Federer's skill is unrivaled and it's very entertaining to watch. Just the way he so accurately hits the ball or how he makes everything seem so easy leaves me in awe. Usually you discuss these off topic stuff in chat since it clogs up the activity log and you might not want to leave your opinions in permanent records. If you ever feel like this type of discussion and it just so happens that I'm online, just message me to go on chat. If you don't want to make a link to an image, go to an edit page, look under Add features and media on the right sidebar and press Photo. You can adjust the size of the image after selecting the picture you want to add. ::FriedFigs (talk) 14:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I've done a quick clean of the covers you gave me but it's only temporary, we'll replace them when MangaCow releases Vol. 15 scans (I don't have much time available atm). I'm going to be inactive after the 29th so if you want to ask any questions, now's the time to do it. Using chat would be more efficient and I can go on from 00:00 to 10:00 (UTC) but you'll need to contact me a couple hours in advance. I made the Layout Guide which can be accessed on the top navigation (red tab like thing) under Community. :::FriedFigs (talk) 13:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC)